pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May (anime)
May (ハルカ Haruka'') is a young Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions and competing in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock along with her brother Max. She appears in a few episodes of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to enter the Wallace Cup. When Ash and Brock leave for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. May's Biography May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She is in 4 Pokemon movies. She picked Torchic as her first pokemon and Squirtle as her first Kanto pokemon. May is generally a very sweet, funny, fun-loving, caring, kind-hearted, and a brave person. But sometimes A real go-getter type of confident person. When it comes to certain things, she can be a glass half-full type of a straight Woman that she is, even though she is a very nice person But she can have a tougher side sometimes, such as when she argues with her brother, Max sometimes. Despite that they argue once in a while, she has definitely shown that she really deeply cares for her brother and at times she helps people especially ones with romance problems and sometimes May has a tendancy to rely on luck once in a while when it comes to certain things. She really loves cute pokemon and flashy techniques, and competing in contests. she really loves making her own Pokéblock with recipes that she thinks up, including ones she calls "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" while everyone else rejected them after tasting them, the only ones who liked her Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. File:May Kanto Ribbons 5.png When May saw a contest battle for the first time, she decided to become a coordinator. She then had to overcome her fear of bug type Pokémon by raising her Wurmple into a Beautifly. While Ash and Brock chose to travel to Sinnoh, May decides to follow her rivals to Johto. However, she meets up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh, wearing a green bandanna like the character Pokémon Emerald, then sometime later participates in the Wallace Cup . After narrowly losing to Dawn in the Wallace Cup Finals, she leaves the group to continue her journey in Johto. In many episodes it is shown that she might have feelings for Drew , despite their long- going rivalry. May actually once jumping of a cliff to save him from drowning. Version ]] May has a unique taste for food. She loves to taste many different types of food. As a Coordinator, May was able to learn more about Pokemon, and her knowledge became greater during her journey in both Hoenn and Kanto for her contests that she competes in, that she can come up with different types of attacks. She was also able use these combinations in battle. For example she would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combinaton of Fire and Water. which was dubbed by Lillian Meridian as Fire and Water Whirlwind. She was able to knockout Drew's Flygon and his Absol. During her journey she won numerous ribbons in both Hoenn and Kanto and she is still using those skills and talents in Johto currently. But May did reappear during the Sinnoh saga in four episodes Meeting Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Zoey for the Wallace Cup. May also has a personal ending theme song called I Won't Lose also called Haruka's theme in Japan in two episodes of the Pokemon anime's Kanto battle frontier saga the theme was used as backgorund music in Curbing the Crimson Tide! and again in the next episode What I Did For Love!. It was also used during the Sinnoh Wallace Cup saga. Atop of that, it is hinted that May has a slight crush on Drew, but nothing is official. In "Spontaneous Combusken" when Brianna asks May how she feels about Drew, May said "Me liking Drew, I never thought of it that way." There are many hints of May having a crush on Ash, and it's very noticeable. Pokémon In her Team Freed Temporary Ribbons Right now May has all these Ribbons: Episodes Generally, May appeared in the episode frequently when travelling with Ash in the Hoenn region. However, she appeared a few times in Sinnoh. These are the episodes that May appeared in Sinnoh. A Full Course Tag Battle! Voice Actresses * '''Veronica Taylor (4Kids) * Michelle Knotz (PUSA/TAJ) * Midori Kawana (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Coordinators